tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yurei Toreja
Appearance Yurei stands short at around 5'4, sporting a thin physique and slightly tanned skin. Due to her small physical development, she may easily appear boyish to others. Her eyes have an amber tone, while her hair is of an ebony color, kept in a simple cut and reaching down to her shoulders. While her style can vary greatly depending on the occasion, it is usually of little note. If she's not wearing her school uniform is often conveniently kept on after class before venturing out into the other wards, her choice of clothes tends to be simple and plain, both out of laziness to put much thought into an outfit, aswell as to keep attention off of her and allow her to observe the world around her, rather than letting it watch Yurei instead. Personality A calm and curious spirit, Yurei does not stick out at a first glance. She appears as a shy and somewhat withdrawn girl, although she finds herself drawn to strange places and people all the same, much more than one might expect from a person such as her. It all stems from an inherent if somewhat buried desire to witness and experience what life has to offer, beyond the outer layer of everyday life, seeking thrill and adventure. Having lost her parents to mysterious circumstances at a young age, Yurei grew up mostly by herself, making her partially alien to affection aswell as prolonged and repeated contact with other people, thus giving her a bit of trouble when it comes to interacting with others. History Few hard facts seem to be known about her early life. Her parents had both been found dead in their house while she was at a young age and she had been under the care of the CCG since, just like other young victims of ghoul attacks. She currently visits an education facility ran by the CCG within the 13th ward and apparently, there had been atleast one more incident involving ghouls in the past, which might be of little surprise, given the amount of ghouls estimated to be present within her ward. As of yet, the girl had caught the atention of authorities in any particular way, being merely known as another middle school student among so many others. Powers and Abilities : Strengths: * Blank Slate: Yurei is open minded, allowing her to pick up from others while not locking herself out too quickly through either prejudice or even morals, acting as a sponge that soaks up information for better or worse. * Parcouring Skills: Additionally, living among ghouls has made her quick on her feet, ready to adapt to a given situation, as a wrong turn in the wrong place at the wrong time can turn into a life threatening situation at the drop of a dime. As such, a knack for navigating herself, aswell as acrobatic skills to get by and reach less common places have been developed by the youth early on. * Vigor: As a tireless teenager, Yurei has large reserves of stamina to draw on. * Self Defense Classes: While the tutoring in the Junior Academy Schools is lacking in most departments, it doesn't slack off when it comes to physical education, offering their students a relatively broad selection of courses to prepare them for a possible career in the ranks of their caretakers. While not specialized in wielding a particular weapon, Yurei is knowledgable about simple hand-to-hand combat and techniques to hold her own. In addition to that, she has acquired a book illustrating several ways of combat back in the old days. : Weaknesses: * Dangerous Curiousity: As a young and impressionable mind, Yurei is susceptible to manipulation, alongside the fact that little anchors her in one way or another. The teenager also tends towards a more reckless streak, given their more outgoing lifestyle and the willingness to circulate around places of danger for the sake of a more interesting time. * Small Frame: As one may come to assume from simply looking at her, Yurei tends towards the frail side, leaving it in her interest to avoid damage to her body. * Inexperienced: Lacking any true combat experience, Yurei may find herself particularily vulnerable to contests of skill rather than wit, where rigorous training may pose an impossible wall for her to overcome. A rebellous mind can only do so much to stand against a seasoned veteran that tested their might in lethal encounters time and time again. Quinque - name "Ha, wish I had one of those." Threads Relationships Shade: Having saved the girl from another ghoul, the masked vigilante has earned both admiration and trust from Yurei, who is rather fascinated by his fictionally inspired routine. Kaya Mitarai: Yurei was a witness as the woman committed murder one night in the 12th ward. Later making the connection between her and the Aogiri who had taken her hostage briefly to the tower raid, she has to assume that she should watch out for that particular ghoul, lest she joins her other victims. Koichi: Initially an enemy, both had found themselves in a stalemate situation. Despite Yurei narrowly defeating the ghoul in a desperate struggle, she chose to spare the man's life, taken by youthfull ideals. Hannah Blacklea: While only briefly passing by and exchanging few words with the woman, her vibrant nature and overly cheerfull aura left a more lasting impression inmidst a sea of forgettable events and people. Keto: Considered insane by Yurei, the teenager found herself intrigued by the interest the ghoul seems to have in her company, aswell as what possible teachings he could give her. She considers him to be absolutely dangerous, but in her foolish pursuit for adventure, she decides to play with fire, if it can further that very goal. Kaito: Somewhat clumsy and only a little above the grey masses that would fall under Yurei's radar, she sees someone with atleast a vague similiarity to herself. Both seem to be on the socially inept side, and their interests lie beyond the 'normal' life they currently have. Yurei is unaware that he and Shade are the same person, nor that he is a ghoul. Ayumi: A half ghoul that comes off as a normal waitress to Yurei. She has been kind and straightforward with the girl, leaving a generally good impression on the student. Quotes "Humans are strong." - Yurei picked up the line a wounded investigator quickly pieced together, going hand in hand with her interest to hold her life in her own hands and break free from the current of society. Gallery - Trivia Soon. Category:Characters Category:Human